1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package module, and particularly relates to an image-sensing chip package module adapted to dual-side soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art provides an image-sensing chip package module adapted to single-side soldering, including: a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 1a, two conductive trace layers 10a, an image-sensing chip S, a package colloid 2a and a filter lens 3a. 
The two conductive trace layers 10a are formed around the PCB 1a, and the two conductive trace layers 10a are respectively extending from the top side of the PCB 1a to the bottom side of the PCB 1a. In addition, the image-sensing chip S is electrically connected to the two conductive trace layers 10a via two lead wires W.
The package colloid 2a is an epoxy material, and the package colloid 2a covers the image-sensing chip S for protecting the image-sensing chip S. In addition, the filter lens 3a is an IR-cutting filter, and the filter lens 3a is disposed on the package colloid 2a. 
However, the image-sensing chip package module of the prior art has some defects as follows:
1. The image-sensing chip package module of the prior art is soldered onto a main PCB by single-side soldering. In other words, the image-sensing chip package module only can use its bottom side to electrically connect with the main PCB. Hence, single-side soldering limits the usage scope of the image-sensing chip package module.
2. The filter lens 3a is disposed on the package colloid 2a, so that the filter lens 3a cannot obtain any protection and is destroyed easily by external impacts.
3. The filter lens 3a is disposed loosely on the package colloid 2a, i.e. the filter lens 3a is not fixed tightly and can slide easily.